everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Khalid Laqlaq
Khalid Laqlaq is the son of Caliph Chasid and Princess Lusa from The Story of Caliph Stork by Wilhelm Hauff. Info Name: Khalid Laqlaq Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Story of Caliph Stork Roommate: Robert Bärenhäuter Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To learn every language under the sun. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a stork. Storybook Romance Status: Almas Haqiqat is my girlfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to laugh at the worst possible times. Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. I enjoy learning stories from around the world! Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. They've used me for demonstrations in here. Best Friend Forever After: Vilmos Szakall and Hassan Mouch. Vilmos shares my love of birds and Hassan loves to read my stories. Character Appearance Khalid is of average height, with olive skin, brown hair, and hazel eyes. He wears a black and white shirt and black pants. He has an orange scarf around his neck. Personality Khalid is an easily-amused young man who is frequently seen laughing, sometimes at inappropriate times. He is often paranoid about forgetting important things and is prepared for anything that floats his way. Biography Salam! I am Khalid Laqlaq, the son of Caliph Chasid, the ruler of Baghdad, also known as Caliph Stork. I'll tell you about my father. He and his Grand Vizier Mansor went to visit a peddler. They purchased a scroll and powder in a box and brought it to a man named Selim, who knew every language. Selim told them that the scroll was written in Latin, and it said when you snuff the powder and say "Mutabor", you will turn into an animal, and then to resume your human form, to bow three times to the east and say "Mutabor" again, but if you laugh, you will forget the word and remain an animal forever. Chasid and Mansor used it to transform into storks, since the caliph wanted to learn the language of storks. But after overhearing two storks and being amused by their way of speaking, the caliph and Mansor laughed. Then they realized that they forgot the word. For the next few days, they sadly traveled around Baghdad, and then flew towards Medina, taking refuge in a castle. While there, Chasid met a screech owl. He told her his story, and he learned from her that she was a princess named Lusa, who was enchanted by the magician Kaschnur because she refused to marry his son Mirza. She also said that Kaschnur visited the ruins once a month. Princess Screech Owl led the two storks to a hall where Kaschnur (who was the peddler Selim) talking to his sons. The three birds overheard him say "Mutabor", and Chasid and Mansor uttered the word, and they were restored to their original shapes. Princess Screech Owl was also restored to her original shape. The evil magician was hanged, and his son Mirza, who had usurped the throne, was given the magic snuff and turned into a stork. Then Chasid married his beloved Princess Screech Owl. Everything's going well. I live with my parents and my two older sisters, Layla and Zayda. I'm set to be the next Caliph Stork, which is why I'm going to Ever After High. I really enjoy it here - there's so many nice students. I've made friends with Hassan Mouch, who I often hang out with after school. I enjoy watching him train cats. As for me, I'm kind of a nerd. I love literary stuff, and I especially love learning other languages. I want to learn every language under the sun. I don't know if that's possible, but I'd love to give it a try. I often spend lots of time in the lifairy reading books and learning other languages. Unfortunately for me, I laugh a lot, and it's often at really bad times. Once I start laughing, I just can't stop. That might make my destiny quite difficult, but I realize that difficulty is part of life - and part of earning your happy ending. It's hard for me to control my laughter, but I try. I love birds, especially storks. I can turn into a stork with the powder that my father keeps. He lets me use it. I'm always prepared just in case I laugh - my roommate knows the word "Mutabor", and I have it written down in all my books a million times. (I'm always crazy prepared for everything.) I have a pet barn owl named Shahd, who I keep in a cage in my room. I teach her to fly around and fetch food. Sometimes I'll get her to find something for me to eat. That's all for now. Trivia *Khalid's surname means "stork" in Arabic. *Khalid is friends with Rashid Bihaar and promises to help Rashid on his quest. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Brian Beacock. Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:The Story of Caliph Stork Category:From Wilhelm Hauff's Tales Category:The Green Fairy Book Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Shapeshifters Category:Birds Category:Iraqi